The Elder Religion
The Elder Religion is the main religion of The Four Stones world; it is a polytheistic religion with each of its gods representing a member of a family, and, therefore, a facet of life. This family contains six gods: The Elder, The Elder Mother, The Mother, The Father, The Son, and The Daughter. Every person who believes in this religion must choose their sect, there being six sects for each god. When someone chooses a sect, they must pray to the god of that sect and The Elder. All prayers go to The Elder first, and then the other god second. Once someone chooses a sect, they must devote themselves to that particular god when it comes to their rituals; each god having its own particular yearly holiday. Most just choose The Elder's sect, as it is simple and you only have to give him two prayers, but others feel drawn to gods that are more particular to them For example: A farmer might choose The Daughter for her focus on fertility and life. None of the members of the family are allowed to be represented by anything other than a simple symbol. As they represent all the races of the world, it is taboo to consider the gods as being as one race or another. Making a picture or describing any of the gods is punishable by death in some places, and heavily frowned upon in others. If you are a member of a sect that isn't The Elder's, you must still wear his symbol along with the symbol of your chosen god. Each god has a color, this color is the main color their sect uses. Each sect is supposed to have its own temple; but, there are community temples for less affluent areas of the world. The common layout of each temple will be detailed below. The Elder (The All-Powerful, The Creator) The Elder is the most powerful and simplest to understand of all the gods, so his sect is the most-followed as a result. He is the creator of the world and the strongest of all the family, he created all of the other gods and intricately designed the world's past, present, and future; as well as all of its races, creatures, and geography. After creation, he is said to have climbed into his heaven, and after death, he gives rewards to those who were good people, and metes punishment to those who were unsavory. Those who follow him are either new to the religion, unsure of what choice should be made, could care less about piety, or - because of the new and highly-controversial writings of Richard of Seawell - believe the religion is monotheistic, The Elder being the only god. His sect is the largest of the six. For those who still believe the religion is polytheistic, The Elder to them is just the creator of the universe, and, since he has finished, does nothing but look over his subjects and judge them after death. An Elder Temple is generally just a community temple; a round, pavilion-shaped, six-sided structure made of whatever material is easiest to come by. Community temples generally only have one large common room with each god's symbol displayed on a stone plinth on along each wall. Their symbols are usually carved of stone; but, changes are made. In poorer areas, the plinths are wooden and the symbols are carved into them, while, in richer areas, the symbols are made of white and gold gems. Priests and priestesses wear white clerical robes lined with gold, typically without hoods. It is custom for them to tonsure their hair, wearing golden or silver circlets if they have. They often have golden and silver jewelry, as well. The Elder's symbol is two disembodied hands wringing, as he is washing them after a hard day's work of building the universe; as well as washing away the crimes of one who is dead. His primary color is white, for the emptiness of the world before he created it, and his secondary color is gold for the light of life. The Elder Mother (The Wise One, The Elderly, Death's Guide) The Elder Mother is followed by many old men and women who value wisdom and storytelling. She is considered the wise one, the one that leads the dead down The Elder's black hallway, the storyteller and the singer, the mother of owls, and the god of the elderly. The Elder Mother consults with The Elder himself when it comes to punishment or reward. She also helps the storyteller once The Daughter has given them a muse, helping them refine it and not allow an idea to become underdeveloped or get too out of hand. The Elder Mother must see every outcome from every direction, making the owl her servant. It is also said that is why owls are wont to say "who", as they are very inquisitive creatures. The Elder Mother's sect is the smallest of the six, its temple being long and hall-shaped, with paned-glass windows dyed dark purple and black. It is custom for each temple to be built of dark logs, with the shapes of owls carved from the exterior and interior in many different places. Inside, the seats are in two columns on the right and left side, with a large area of empty space between to allow for easy travel. The lectern is the most carved, and that is where the priests and priestesses hold their sermons. Priests and priestesses are commonly dressed in black robes lines with purple, typically without hoods. They often tonsure their hair. Their robes ofttimes have owls sewn or embroidered on, with black or purple feathers being applied where they might be available. The Elder Mother's symbol is an owl. The Elder Mother's primary color is black, for death. Her secondary color is dark purple, for wisdom and control of one's muse. The Mother (The Merchant, The Organizer, The Parent, The Healer) The Mother is followed by parents who want guidance when taking care of their children and people who commonly negotiate or wish for charisma, those who are doctors or healers, as well as those who practice delicate jobs, such as cooking, tailoring, chandling, sculpting, or cobbling. She is considered the nurturer of growth, the one who chides or rewards the living, the one of the rains, the controller of rivers, the one who practices delicate jobs, the mother of healers, and the mother of merchants. The Mother is the one who is said to control and maintain growth rather than to directly cause growth. She does this by controlling the things that grow, such as rivers, rains, etc. She doesn't actually inspire growth, though, so, she walks hand-in-hand with The Daughter. The Mother offers charisma to those who practice healing, offering them the ability to calm their patients. She also guides their hand in their delicate position while they are doing surgery, working on a simple wound or broken area, and doing alchemy. The Mother's sect is the fourth largest, her temples are drastically different depending on location; in affluent areas, it is a large rounded stone temple with a few towers that are used for quarantining those who are incredibly sick. These affluent temples are filled with beds to keep sick people and care for them. In less affluent areas her temple is just her bag of coin on a plinth in the middle of a market. Priests and Priestesses of her sect aren't really a thing, though, many doctors and alchemists wear her colors because of her healer trait. Technically the sect isn't supposed to have any priests or priestesses, and doctors/alchemists can really wear anything. Her symbol is a coin purse. Her primary color is blue, for the rains and streams, and here secondary color is copper/bronze, for the color of The Mother's coin. The Father (The Warrior and Hard Worker) The Father is followed by those who's job involves backbreaking physical labor, such as a lumberer, a builder, a blacksmith, or a miner. The Father is also the warrior of the family, so those who take up a warrior's profession often pray to him for guidance of the sword or lance. He is considered the warrior, the strongman, the hard worker, the ox, the provider, and the one who guides miners to ore. The Father is often the god chosen by men or young boys that want to be a warrior, as, he represents everything a man should be. The Father is silent and loud when he needs to be, he always sharpens his blades, and he always hones his musculature. The Father's sect is the third largest. He does not really have a temple, rather, a man can pray to him while he is working, that is his sacrifice. A Father's Priest generally doesn't look like a priest, rather they are a travelling blacksmith, a miner, or a warrior of some sort. They lead people to The Father when they have time between their jobs. Warrior priests are often common within his sect. His symbol is an anvil. His primary color is grey, for stone and metal, and his secondary is red, for blood. The Son (The Adventurer, The Halfling, The Playful One) The Son is the wayfarer's god, the traveller's god, the explorer's god, and the adventurer's god. Those with curious hearts such as rangers or the like often pray to him, and stop off at his many small roadside temples to pray and offer something they've found. The Son is also the god of youth and children who are growing are expected to pray to him. He is also the playful god. Also, Halflings pray to The Son, as, he most represents their relaxed and child-like lifestyle. He is considered the curious one, the adventurer, the playful one, the one of laughter and youth, the lover of toys and playthings, and the Halfling. The Son is often a god chosen by children, adventurers, and Halflings. The Son's sect is the fifth largest. His temples are generally small, ramshackle things built on the roadside. They are very common along the roads, and many wayfarers and adventurers can be found within, stopping to pray or to rest. They are made with rest in mind, with a large secondary building attached to it filled with straw beds. Priests and Priestesses of The Son in affluent areas are often merry, fat, and playful. The adventurous priests and priestesses are often a rustic folk with many a bawdy song to sing and a story of their exploits to tell. All types generally wear modest hooded robes with many pockets, colored deep brown and lined with yellow, with many a fray and patch. His symbol is a round, fat head that is smiling; it isn't meant to represent The Son himself, rather, when you look at the queer-looking head, you are meant to reactivley smile, brightening your day. His primary color is a deep brown, representing a playful day in the mud, and his secondary color is yellow, representing the hot sun in summer. The Daughter (Fertility, Birth, Beauty, Love, Survival, and the muse) The Daughter is the goddess of fertility, sex, love, nature, and beauty. She is followed by many and loved by most. She gives muses to artists, working with The Elder Mother to refine those muses. Everyone is said to have to rely on her, as she is the one who inspires growth, though she does not organize it, so, she goes hand-in-hand with The Mother. The Daughter is chosen by farmers, lovers, and maidens. Girls are expected to pray to her for their furniture to come, or, the furnishing of their womb for the bearing of children. Also known by some to be a period or woman's blood. The Daughter's sect is the second largest, and is wide-reaching throughout Humankind. Everyone knows and accepts The Daughter, it is said, even if they do not accept the others. Her temples are generally large and luxurious castles or halls, decorated with green and pink pennons, colored windows, and painted masonry or carpentry. Her luxurious temples are expected to have trees and gardens everywhere within and without, making even the poorer-looking temples more beautiful because they are cloaked in nature. The Priests and Priestesses of The Daughter are expected to be beautiful, so, the men and women wear makeup and stick to the latest fashion styles. Their robes are dark green and lined with pink, often with all sorts of drawings and pictures embroidered within. They are known to stay within cities and towns, taking a followers-come-to-us approach to conversion. Her symbol is a rose, often with a deep green stem and pink petals. Her primary color is deep green, for grass and trees and growth and fertility, and her secondary color is pink, for love, sex, and beauty. Sect Sizes # The Elder's Sect # The Daughter's Sect # The Father's Sect # The Mother's Sect # The Son's Sect # The Elder Mother's Sect OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 19th, 2018. Category:Character